Still In Love
by UniGon
Summary: Ketika kehidupan Luhan dimulai, sebuah miniatur karusel pun berputar seakan mengikuti segala langkah kehidupan yang dipilih oleh Luhan. Kebahagian, kehancuran, kesedihan, keterpurukan, semuanya bercampur dalam sebuah penyesalan tak berakhir yang menyebabkan miniatur karusel itu berhenti berputar. YAOI! XIUHAN/LUMIN! DLDR! Need Review(s)!


**Ni Hao, Readers terutama yang XIUHAN/LUMIN SHIPPER mana suaranya! Ok, bersamaan dengan projek FF Xiuhan ber-chapter yang sudah kujanjikan waktu ini, tiba-tiba ada ide buat FF ini. Semoga suka, Guys...**

**Note: Ini terinspirasi dari MV Baek Ji Young yang judul 'Still In Love'. Untuk lebih mengerti isi cerita ini, dianjurkan nonton MV'a juga setelah/sebelumnya... Untuk perumpamaan karusel itu hanya persepsi semata karena kebetulan di MV'a ada bagian-bagian karusel itu juga.**

**Desclaimer: Baek Ji Young – Still In Love MV**

**GAK PAKE BASA BASI, CEK THIS OUT, GUYS!**

.

.

.

Sore itu, bulir-bulir putih padat nan halus itu jatuh ke bumi, menyentuh permukaan bumi hingga menyebarkan hawa dingin untuk bumi. Udara seketika berubah menjadi udara yang dingin dan kering, sangat menyesakkan siapapun yang menghirupnya walau sebagai realita, menghirup udara yang dingin dan kering menjadi sebuah keharusan untuk bertahan hidup.

Tungku api itu masih menyala, memberikan sedikit kehangatan bagi namja paruh baya yang ada di hadapannya. Ia terduduk lemah seraya menatapi setiap inci potongan kayu dan arang yang terbakar menjadi abu. Sesekali namja paruh baya itu meniupi tungku api itu, menjaganya tetap memberi kehangatan pada namja paruh baya itu. Tak lama, ia berjalan meninggalkan tungku api yang masih menyala itu.

Luhan, sang namja paruh baya itu berjalan menuju sebuah meja kecil semacam meja rias. Tangan yang sudah penuh dengan kerutan dan sedikit bergetar itu menggapai sebuah box kecil yang sudah usang dan penuh dengan debu, tidak ada bagian dari box itu yang tidak luput dari debu. Ia mengusap debu itu perlahan, menghilangkan kesan bahwa box itu sudah terlalu lama untuk tetap ia simpan. Ia membuka box itu perlahan, terlihat jelas beberapa polaroid monokrom penuh kenangan yang saling bertumpang tindih satu sama lain.

Luhan mengusap polaroid sebelum ia memberikan giliran polaroid lainnya agar bisa ia lihat. Kenyataan memang terlalu pahit. Saat kau berpikir semuanya akan tetap bergerak dengan konstan, bisa jadi terdapat sebuah pergerakan kecil dan umum terjadi yang akan menjadi momok menakutkan sebagai awal dari segala kenyataan yang pahit yang berujung dengan penyesalan. Setidaknya, seperti itulah keadaan namja paruh baya ini sekarang. Ia menutup matanya ditemani helaan nafas beratnya. Perlahan, ia menaruh kembai polaroid itu dan menutup kembali box usang itu.

Luhan kembali berjalan mendekati tungku perapian itu, bersama dengan box usang yang ada di tangannya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, ia kembali membuka box itu, mengambil salah satu dari banyak kantong kain yang entah berisi apa di dalamnya. Ia membuka tali pengait kantong kain itu lalu menebar seluruh isinya ke dalam tungku api itu. Sekilas, hal yang keluar dari kantong kain itu adalah serbuk dan semua orang tentu tahu, itu adalah serbuk-serbuk kayu halus.

Api berkobar begitu besar di dalam tungku itu walau hanya bertahan beberapa detik, setelahnya kembali ke ukuran semestinya dan masih memberikan kehangatan pada Luhan. Luhan menatap kosong tungku api itu, seolah pikirannya melayang jauh entah ke mana.

_**Flashback...**_

Ruangan itu sangatlah sepi walau di sana terdapat dua namja manis yang berdiri dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Ruangan itu sangatlah sepi dalam berbagai artian, sepi akan warna karena di sana hanya terdapat warna-warna monokrom yang begitu membosankan serta sepi akan suara, di mana tak ada suara sama sekali di sana walau 2 namja itu memenuhi ruangan sepi itu.

Kedua namja manis yang saling berhadapan itu masih menatap satu sama lain. Mereka bukan sedang berusaha membaca pikiran sosok di hadapannya, bukan juga mencari kontak mata di antara mereka. Mungkin mereka hanya tengah mencari ketenangan tersendiri dari sorot mata sosok di hadapan mereka.

"Xiumin ah...", suara itu memecah segala keheningan di ruangan monokrom itu. Seulas senyum tercipta di bibir namja manis itu, memancing senyuman yang sama manisnya terpampang di bibir namja di hadapannya.

Tangan berkulit putih dan halus itu menggapai tangan sosok namja yang lebih pendek jika diperbandingkan. Xiumin, namja yang lebih pendek itu menatap Luhan seraya tersenyum. Perlu diingat, tak ada kerutan sama sekali di kulit mereka. Kulit mereka bak kulit bayi di mana semuanya terasa lembut.

"Waeyo, Luhan ah?", tanya Xiumin dengan senyuman yang tetap terpampang di bibirnya.

Luhan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya yang tersampir di belakang kepala Xiumin. Dahi dan pucuk hidung mereka bersentuhan. Senyuman semakin merekah di bibir keduanya. Ia (Luhan) mengusap pelan pipi Xiumin dengan telapak tangannya, memberikan kehangatan tersendiri bagi Xiumin maupun pihak Luhan.

"Saranghae...", bisik Luhan seraya menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Xiumin, memutus kontak langsung dahi serta pucuk hidung mereka.

"Nado, Luhan ah... Aku kan sudah katakan padamu selama ini...", ucap Xiumin gemas pada Luhan yang menatap lembut ke arahnya.

Luhan menarik Xiumin ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Ia memeluk tubuh itu dengan sedikit posesif, seakan tak membiarkan Xiumin untuk keluar dari lingkaran pelukannya sedikit pun.

Xiumin tersenyum di dalam pelukan Luhan, membalas pelukan hangat itu sebisanya tapi setidaknya itu sudah cukup bagi Luhan bahkan lebih dari cukup.

"Kau tahu, aku ingin tetap seperti ini selamanya...", tutur Xiumin pelan di dalam dekapan nyaman Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum mendengar keinginan sederhana namun berharga dari Xiumin. "Kita akan seperti ini selamanya. Aku janji..."

_**Flashback End...**_

Luhan menatap lekat tungku api itu, seakan ia tengah melihat sebuah berlian berkilau termahal di dunia. Mungkin seperti itulah penggambaran tatapan Luhan pada tungku api itu. Ia tersenyum getir, seakan ia mengingat sesuatu di benaknya. Entah itu kenangan manis maupun pahit, semuanya sama dibenaknya, berbaur dalam sebuah penyesalan di akhir.

Mari kita umpamakan kehidupan Luhan bak miniatur karusel yang bisa berputar. Pada fase di mana Luhan merasakan bagaimana indah kehidupannya bersama seorang namja bernama Xiumin dan segalanya masih bisa berada di bawah kendalinya, gambarkan semua itu menjadi miniatur karusel itu tengah mulai bergerak dengan gerakan yang konstan, tetap dan beraturan sebagai mana mestinya tanpa hambatan sedikit pun.

Di luar sana, salju semakin lebat menghujam bumi, menambah rasa dingin bagi makhluk-makhluk di bumi. Luhan kembali menaburkan serbuk kayu halus ke dalam tungku itu dan kobaran api kembali tercipta walau hanya bertahan beberapa detik (sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya bahkan mungkin setelah-setelahnya).

Bersamaan dengan hujaman salju di luar sana, segala yang Luhan ekspektasikan sama sekali tak terjadi. Semua ekspektasinya masih sama seperti hari sebelum-sebelumnya, penuh dengan segala penyesalan dan seakan menawar agar itu tidak terjadi. Segalanya hanya tinggal kenangan, hanya tersisa penyesalan yang tentunya bercampur menjadi satu dalam segala ekspektasinya.

Luhan masih terdiam di tempatnya dengan tubuh yang semakin gemetaran di depan tungku api itu. Ia tidak yakin berapa lama lagi ia bisa bertahan dan terjaga di depan tungku api itu. Ia menatapi percikan-percikan api yang tercipta di sana bersamaan dengan kayu dan arang yang terbakar oleh api. Kembali, tatapan itu terlihat kosong atau mungkin tepatnya tak berujung (menerawang). Mungkin ada serpihan-serpihan kenangan yang kembali teringat di benaknya.

_**Flashback...**_

Luhan masih terduduk dalam kesunyian di ruangan monokrom itu, seakan tak ada lagi hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengisi waktu luangnya. Ia menutup matanya tapi mungkin tidak berarti ia tengah tertidur dan masuk ke alam yang hanya dirinya sendiri yang memilikinya. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kekecewaan, amarah dan emosi-emosi lainnya yang tidak didifinisikan dengan kata-kata bercampur menjadi satu.

Suara derap langkah kecil yang memecah segala kesunyian yang telah tercipta di sana. Sesosok namja berkulit putih masuk ke ruangan itu dengan senyuman yang mengembang bersama dengan sebuket mawar merah segar di tangannya. Xiumin tersenyum ketika mendapati Luhan yang tengah terduduk di kursi itu seraya menutup matanya tapi, senyuman itu perlahan luntur ketika ia melihat raut wajah tak beres dari Luhan. Ia yakin sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan akan segera terjadi.

"Luhan...", panggil Xiumin pelan.

Luhan membuka matanya cepat ketika kata itu terlontar dari mulut Xiumin.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?", tanya Xiumin dengan pelan, tak ingin semakin merusak suasana.

Luhan menarik cepat pergelangan tangan Xiumin sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi ia sampirkan di belakang tengkuk Xiumin. Ia membawa Xiumin dalam sebuah tautan ciuman yang bukan berdasarkan oleh perasaanya pada Xiumin dan Xiumin menyadari itu.

Luhan melumat bibir tipis itu bergantian dengan cepat dan kasar, tanpa kelembutan dan rasa sayang sedikit pun. Ia menyesap bibir tipis itu dengan keras, membuat Xiumin mengerang kesakitan dengan perbuatan Luhan tadi. Ia menarik tengkuk Xiumin, memperdalam ciuman tanpa perasaan mereka atau tepatnya ciuman sebagai pelampiasan seorang Luhan. Ia mulai menggigit bibir itu agar memberikan jalur lidah mereka saling bertautan tapi Xiumin jelas terus mengunci mulutnya karena ia sama sekali tak menjadi sebuah pelampiasan bagi seorang Luhan karena baginya, tentu masih ada jalan untuk mendiskusikan tentang masalahnya bukan justru seperti ini.

Xiumin mulai memberontak ketika ia merasa semua ini mulai keterlaluan dan di luar dari semestinya. Ia memukuli punggung Luhan, seakan memohon agar Luhan menghentikan ciuman yang hanya sebagai pelampiasan ini.

Luhan menyudahi tautan yang hanya sebagai pelampiasan itu dan menatap tajam dan mengintimidasi ke arah Xiumin.

PLAK!

"Lu..Luhan?", lirih Xiumin seraya memegang pipinya yang terasa sangat perih. Guratan merah memanjang di pipi putih nan halus Xiumin. Bersamaan dengan itu, setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matnya, membasahi pipi yang terasa perih itu.

"Kau menolakku, huh? Jawab aku, Kim Mon Seok!", bentak Luhan seraya memegang kedua pundak Xiumin.

"Lepaskan aku, Luhan! Aku tidak ingin jadi pelampiasanmu, Luhan!", berontak Xiumin seraya memukuli dada bidang Luhan dengan buket bunga mawar itu dan tangannya yang lain.

"Dengar aku, Kim Min Seok!", bentak Luhan lagi namun Xiumin tetap memberontak dengan tangisan yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kelopak demi kelopak bunga mawar merah itu berjatuhan ke lantai monokrom itu, membuatnya terlihat lebih berwarna dari sebelumnya. Tapi, bersamaan dengan itu, kuntum demi kuntum bunga mawar dalam buket itu kehilangan keindahannya yang orang-orang elu-elukan selama ini.

"Tidak ada yang harus aku dengar lagi, Luhan! Kau bukan Luhan! Aku benci padamu, Luhan! Aku tak menyangka kau akan melakukan hal ini!", seru Xiumin seraya menepis cengkraman tangan Luhan di kedua pundaknya.

_**Flashback End...**_

Penggalan demi penggalan cerita kehidupannya seakan kembali berputar di kepalanya, membuat rasa bersalah dan penyesalan dalam dirinya semakin besar dan semakin menyiksanya. Tapi setidaknya ia hidup sebagai hukuman atau tepatnya ia menghukum dirinya sendiri dengan cara tetap hidup di dunia ini.

Segala kehidupan Luhan tak luput dari perumpamaan sebuah minitur karusel, termasuk saat ia melewati sebuah hari bersama Xiumin di mana segalanya menjadi akhir dari segalanya dan awal dari penyesalan-penyesalan tak berujung seorang Luhan.

Sebuah miniatur karusel tak mungkin akan kehilangan pergerakan konstannya tanpa alasan. Satu hal mudah yang dapat ditafsirkan sebagai sebuah pencitraan alasan mengapa miniatur karusel akan kehilangan kendali adalah saat ia terdiam sejenak di waktu yang tidak tepat. Sebenarnya, semua itu terlihat biasa saja dan tak ada hubungannya dengan kekacauan ini sama sekali tapi di situlah masalahnya. Ketika mungkin Luhan berpikir jika keterdiaman dirinya mengenai tentang semua hal yang terjadi akan membuat segalanya tetap dalam gerakan yang konstan (tetap dalam kendalinya), tapi itu justru menjadi awal dari pergerakan yang tidak konstan terjadi (mulai terjadi kekacauan).

Saat miniatur karusel itu kembali digerakkan sebagai mana mestinya, tenaga yang terlalu banyak tersimpan seakan menuntut miniatur karusel itu bergerak di luar semestinya. Berdasarkan dari pencitraan yang telah dijabarkan, Luhan mungkin saja tertekan dalam keterdiamannya dalam kata lain, ia menghancurkan kehidupannya sendiri. Segala hal yang ada di benaknya sudah terlalu banyak bahkan hingga menumpuk dan semua itu butuh untuk dilampiaskan namun, ia justru melampiaskannya dengan cara yang salah pada Xiumin padahal mungkin saja ada cara lain untuk melampiaskannya.

Bersamaan dengan miniatur karusel yang berputar semakin cepat setiap detiknya, permukaan karton keras yang terlihat kuat dan berkilap itu bergesekan sangat keras dan cepat dengan atmosfer (udara). Seberapa pun kuatnya karton tersebut, saat mereka (karton-karton) itu bergesekan terlalu cepat dan keras pada akhirnya akan menimbulkan percikan api kecil yang lama-lama akan membesar dan merusak segalanya. Berdasarkan kenyataan yang ada, sangat jelas dapat ditafsirkan bahwa Luhan yang dalam keadaan tertekan benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya bahkan ia menyakiti Xiumin. Ketertekanannya itu justru merambat menjadi masalah yang semakin besar dan lebih besar lagi setiap saatnya, sama seperti percikan api yang lama-lama justru menghancurkan segalanya.

Selain itu, mungkin saja kemunafikan Luhan dapat menjadi salah satu alasan logis sebuah masalah yang sangat besar seperti ini dapat terjadi pada dirinya. Saat ia berkata pada Xiumin bahwa semua akan tetap sama seperti sebelumnya di mana ia melewati kehidupan yang manis bersama Xiumin, tentu itu hanya sebuah kemunafikan sementara yang justru mengekangnya agar dapat dipertahankan sehingga membuatnya memilih untuk berdiam diri (seperti miniatur karusel yang berdiam sejenak di waktu yang tak tepat).

Kembali ke kenyataan, entah sudah berapa kantong serbuk kayu yang telah ia habiskan demi menjaga tungku api itu tetap menyala dan memberi kehangatan cuma-cuma untuknya. Tungku api itu mulai kehilangan daya untuk memberi kehangatan pada Luhan, membuat Luhan memerlukan serbuk kayu lagi.

Luhan berusaha mencari kantong-kantong yang masih berisi serbuk-serbuk kayu halus tapi nihil, tak ada yang tersisa di dalam kantong-kantong itu. Ia sadar, ia tak mungkin akan bertahan di keadaan seperti ini. Ia kebingungan sekeligus khawatir pada dirinya sendiri.

Entah dari mana asalnya, Luhan seakan berpikiran bahwa semua ini pantas untuknya. Memang sudah seharusnya ia tersiksa seperti itu karena mungkin saja salah satu dari bayaran untuk kesalahannya di masa lalu. Ia terdiam sejenak dengan senyuman getir.

Kembali ke perumpamaan hidupnya, saat lama kelamaan api membesar dan membakar setiap bagian dari miniatur karusel itu, sudah pasti jika miniatur karusel itu akan berhenti bekerja; terperangkap dan diam seperti itu mungkin untuk selamanya di bawah kekuasaan api yang membakarnya. Jika kau bayangkan itu, semuanya tergambar jelas jika fase di mana Luhan terpuruk dalam penyesalannya atas kesalahan di masa lalu membuatnya menjadi namja yang terpuruk dan terperangkap di waktu-waktu yang sama (seakan waktu tak berubah karena ia hanya berpikiran tentang penyesalan-penyesalannya itu). Dalam kalimat yang lebih mudahnya, Luhan dikuasai oleh penyesalan-penyesal tak berguna bahkan hingga detik ini.

Namun, sebuah tangan memegang pundak Luhan dan Luhan menyadari hal itu. Tapi ini aneh. Ia tinggal sendiri sejauh ini dan tak ada satupun orang yang ada di rumahnya selain dirinya sendiri pastinya.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah belakang, di mana sesosok namja berpakaian serba putih itu berdiri. Ia membulatkan matanya seakan ia terkejut melihat sosok itu berada di sana. Semestinya sosok itu tidak di sana tapi semua itu nyata.

Sosok itu menatap ke arah Luhan. Telihat jelas kristal-kristal bening nan suci itu menetes dari pelupuk matanya, turun hingga membasahi pipi putihnya yang halus. Ia seakan tak rela melihat keadaan Luhan yang semakin memburuk di pikirannya.

Sebuah kaca besar bersandar di tembok yang tak jauh dari tempat duduk Luhan. Kaca itu menampilkan pantulan bayangan Luhan di sini tapi anehnya, bukan Luhan yang ada di sana. Bukan dalam artian jika Luhan tak terlihat di sana tapi, semua ini sedikit tidak masuk akal. Tidak ada kerutan di tangan Luhan ketika bayangan Luhan terpantul di kaca itu, tidak juga sosok Luhan yang berjalan sedikit terseok-seok terpantul di sana.

Sekarang, waktu seakan terlempar menuju ke dimensi 26 tahun yang lalu, dimensi yang telah Luhan lewati saat umurnya tepat 24 tahun. Kini, sosok Luhan berdiri tegak menghadap ke arah sosok namja yang tengah menitihkan air mata itu. Tak ada kerutan di kulit Luhan maupun tubuh bergetar Luhan. Ia benar-benar terlihat seakan ia berada di umur 24 tahun.

Luhan menatap lekat sosok itu dengan air mata yang mulai menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. "Xiumin ah...", lirihnya pelan bersamaan dengan setetes air mata yang menetes ketika pelupuk matanya tak mampu menampung air mata itu.

Sosok itu masih setia terdiam dengan tetes demi tetes air mata yang semakin membasahi pipinya.

Luhan menarik sosok itu ke dalam pelukannya, memeluk sosok itu dengan sangat erat seakan tak ingin membiarkan sosok itu pergi untuk kedua kalinya dari sisinya. Tetesan kristal bening semakin menetes deras dari pelupuk mata mereka.

"Hentikan ini semua, Luhan...", ucap Xiumin, sosok namja itu di sela-sela isakannya di dalam pelukan Luhan.

"Maafkan aku, Xiumin... Maaf... Aku menyesal melakukan itu padamu. Maaf...", tutur Luhan seraya mendekap Xiumin dengan sangat erat.

Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan pikirkan aku, Luhan! Aku tidak apa-apa! Sungguh..", seru Xiumin dengan nada seakan ia memarahi Luhan atas segala hal bodoh yang telah ia lakukan sepanjang hidupnya.

"Kau bilang ini tidak apa-apa? Aku menyakitimu dan kau tidak apa-apa? Bahkan kau mengatakan kata sungguh di akhir kalimatmu? Berhenti berbohong di depanku, Xiumin!", seru Luhan dengan tangisan yang semakin menjadi-jadi seraya tetap merengkuh tubuh kecil itu.

"Sungguh... Aku tidak apa-apa, Luhan ah.. Aku yang bodoh karena aku justru melontarkan kata benci padamu padahal kenyataannya hingga saat ini, aku tak bisa membencimu. Aku yang salah, Luhan.. Aku tak apa-apa... Sungguh...", lirih Xiumin seraya membalas dekapan Luhan.

"Semestinya kau membenciku, Xiumin... Bencilah padaku! Aku sudah semestinya mendapatkan itu! Maka lupakan segalanya dan mulailah benci padaku.", lirih Luhan.

"Shireo! Aku mencintaimu, Luhan! Selamanya! Kau janji kita akan bahagia selamanya! Berhenti menyiksa dirimu! Cukup! Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak apa-apa! Kenapa kau malah menyakiti dirimu sendiri, huh?!", seru Xiumin seraya memukuli pundak Luhan, mencurahkan segala rasa menyesal bercampur kesalnya pada Luhan.

"Aku tidak bisa menghentikan semua ini, Xiumin... Aku tak ingin kau pergi... Hanya itu...", ucap Luhan yang masih juga enggan melepas dekapannya pada Xiumin.

"Kalau begitu... Ikutlah bersamaku. Kita akan menghentikan segala hal yang menyikitimu dan juga menyakitiku. Ikutlah denganku, Luhan...", lirih Xiumin pelan.

"Benarkah?"

* * *

Sosok namja paruh baya itu masih terduduk lemah di kursi kayu yang sudah lapuk itu dengan mata yang setia tertutup seakan ia tengah terjun ke alam mimpinya. Tak ada tungku api yang menyala, hanya tersisa sedikit kepulan-kepulan asap kelabu di ruangan itu. Semua kayu dan arang di dalam tungku perapian itu sudah menjadi abu, membuat segalanya berubah menjadi dingin dan sangat sunyi.

Segala usaha Luhan untuk membayar segala kesalahannya sudah benar-benar terbayar. Mungkin ia sudah berhenti menyiksa dirinya sekarang. Bukankah sekarang ia sudah bahagia di dunia sana? Setidaknya, ia bisa benar-benar menepati kemunafikannya di masa lalu pada Xiumin, hidup bahagia bersama Xiumin selamanya.

Miniatur karusel itu perlahan hancur dan terbakar oleh kobaran api. Perlahan tapi pasti, segalanya berubah menjadi abu bersamaan dengan api yang berhenti berkobar karena tak ada lagi yang perlu dibakar, bukan? Bersamaan dengan itu, Luhan yang terperangkap dalam penyesalannya sendiri telah mendapatkan jalan terbaik untuk berhenti menyiksa dirinya sendiri di dunia ini. Tak ada penyesalan yang tersisa sekarang karena segalanya sudah terbayar. Hanya tinggal sebuah hidup yang bahagia bersama Xiumin selamanya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**KYAAA! FIC APAAN INI? KENAPA GAK NYAMBUNG DAN BERANTAKAN GINI? KENAPA DI POST JUGAAN. MAAF BANGET YA BUAT ALL LUMIN/XIUHAN SHPPER. LAST, I NEED YOUR COMMENT, READERS. MAU MARAH-MARAH JUGA GAK APA-APA. GOMAWO! *Jalan-jalan bareng Xiuhan...***


End file.
